Infectious diseases are caused by various types of microscopic germs such as viruses, bacteria, parasites and fungi. These germs cause illnesses that range from the common cold or flu to disabling conditions such as Lyme disease and polio to deadly diseases like hantavirus infection and AIDS. Reducing the spread of infectious diseases is an important issue facing society today.
One of the most effective ways to reduce the spread of infectious diseases involves the seemingly simple task of hand-washing. Indeed, many studies have demonstrated a clear correlation between improved hand hygiene and reduced infection rates. As used herein, the term “hand-washing” may refer to the action of washing hands in water with bland soap (i.e., soap that does not have any type of disinfectant). Hand-washing may also refer to any action where an antimicrobial solution is used to clean and decontaminate the hands.
Concern with avoiding the spread of infectious diseases is particularly high in institutions that deal with the public, such as hospitals and other healthcare facilities, restaurants, libraries, schools, airports, and the like. In order to safeguard employees, patrons, and others from unsanitary conditions, many of these institutions have developed certain recommended hand-washing practices. For example, in the healthcare industry it is generally recommended that healthcare workers wash their hands before entering a patient's room and having patient contact, and also before leaving a patient's room after having patient contact. As another example, in the foodservice industry it is generally recommended that employees wash their hands after busing, cleaning tables, or touching any unsanitary object.
Despite the importance of frequent hand-washing, compliance with recommended hand-washing practices remains low. There are many possible reasons for this noncompliance. For example, some people simply forget to wash their hands. Others may not realize how infrequently they and their colleagues comply with recommended hand-washing practices. Others still may not fully understand the benefits of hand-washing. Some or all of these issues may be addressed if means were provided to monitor compliance with recommended hand-washing practices.